


El Hombre en el Espejo

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, Lincoln Lee se enfrenta a sí mismo para encontrar su verdadero hogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hombre en el Espejo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Spoilers hasta el final de la cuarta temporada.

A veces, por la mañana al despertar tranquilamente, luego de un sueño apacible, Lincoln Lee se quedaba un momento en la cama, fijaba la vista en el techo, y suspiraba.

Otras, era el sonido del despertador el que le avisaba de la hora, abría los ojos sin tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera lo tarde que se le hacía, se daba un duchazo rápido, procuraba comer algo ligero, y antes de salir, se detenía solo un par de segundos frente al espejo al lado de la puerta en su pequeño apartamento. Al mirarse, no podía reprimir una mueca entre triste y burlona, como si se mofara de sí mismo.

Sabía el motivo, lo que pasaba por su mente cada que no podía resistirse al impulso de pensar en ello, pero no era tan ingenuo como para creer que tan solo torturándose encontraría una solución.

Necesitaba tiempo, más tiempo.

Una vez que el Puente entre los Universos se cerró, y él optó por aquel que en verdad no era suyo, sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta. No se arrepintió ni una sola vez por lo que dejó tras de sí. Había personas a las que echaba de menos, claro, pero eran buenos amigos a los que respetaba, y quienes estaba seguro sabrían salir adelante en cualquier situación.  Se tenían los unos a los otros, eran como una gran familia de la que él no se sintió nunca un miembro; demasiados cambios y hechos totalmente fuera de su control precipitaron el deseo de buscar su propio lugar, ese al que llegado el momento sintiera que en verdad pertenecía.

Y allí estaba.

Un recién llegado en un terreno tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado; pero, de alguna forma, no fue tan extraño como pensó en un primer momento. Tomó una decisión sin pensar en las consecuencias y en lo difícil que resultaría adaptarse; sin embargo, en verdad no fue así. Su trabajo no distaba mucho del que tenía en el otro Universo; encontró un lugar donde vivir, y las postales de cada día empezaron a resultar cada vez más familiares.

De forma sorprendente, empezó muy pronto a sentirse del todo cómodo, dejó de ser el extraño inmigrante para convertirse en el nativo, aceptado, y le gustaba pensar que también al menos un poco respetado.

Las primeras miradas de extrañeza dieron pronto paso a sonrisas de bienvenida, de aquellas que cualquiera espera encontrar en las mañanas; cuando llegaba al edificio y cruzaba las amplias puertas que conducían a la División Fringe podía nombrar a cada uno de los vigilantes a quienes debía mostrar su identificación.

Aún Astrid, tan diferente de aquella versión que conoció en el otro lado, lo recibía como si le alegrara su presencia. Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, inclinaba apenas la cabeza y volvía a lo suyo,  algo que Lee tomaba como una muestra de verdadero aprecio que jamás mencionaba.

Y luego estaba ella. Olivia.

El principal motivo por el que se encontraba allí, la mujer que no sabía cómo, se las arreglaba siempre para llegar antes y estar frente al escritorio, lista con un comentario burlón acerca de sus problemas para dejar la cama.

Le sonreía, de esa manera abierta y sincera que tenía, como si ese simple gesto que en otros resultaba un acto reflejo, en ella pareciera brotar del corazón. Y aún así, él, que la veía con atención, que no se perdía una sola mueca y había aprendido a identificarlas sin problema, notaba ese instante en el que levantaba la mirada, y dudaba. Un acto que no duraba más de un segundo, pero que tenía un enorme significado. Aún le costaba hacerse del todo a la idea de que no era _él_ quien llegaba.

Lee nunca decía nada, no hacía una sola referencia a ese hecho, solo contestaba el saludo e ignoraba sus burlas; no era el mejor contendiente para su lengua afilada y le gustaba ver el modo en que brillaban sus ojos cuando creía haber ganado con facilidad, y aún más, que ese momento que tanto daño le provocaba, pasara del todo.

Hasta el siguiente día.

Sus charlas allí giraban alrededor del trabajo, de los acontecimientos que se sucedieron al cierre del Puente y que tanto habían afectado la sanación de ese Universo, hasta recibir una llamada para la siguiente misión. Los eventos habían disminuido, y mucho, pero no eran infrecuentes, por lo que debían apresurarse a liderar el equipo para enfrentar lo que fuera necesario.

La avanzada tecnología ayudaba, claro, aunque hubiera sido muy tonto de su parte suponer que eso los mantenía a salvo de todo peligro. Así como esto podía verse como una ventaja para ellos, lo era también para el bando contrario.

Más de una vez sintió su corazón detenerse cuando la veía  lanzarse como un kamikaze contra el peligro, sin darle tiempo de ir en su lugar, no teniendo más alternativa que cubrirla, susurrar una maldición entre dientes y prometerse que le gritaría tan pronto como la tuviera de frente una vez más.

Pero nunca hacía tal cosa, porque estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo cómo el alivio envolvía cada uno de sus músculos, y el corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal. Tal vez no fuera realmente ella quien se ponía en peligro con esos movimientos tan arriesgados, era él quien moriría cualquier día de la angustia; pero eso tampoco lo decía.

Y el tiempo continuaba transcurriendo, casi sin notarlo del todo.

Con frecuencia compartían comidas en alguno de los lugares que ella le mostró por primera vez tan pronto decidió quedarse allí, pequeños sitios, lejos de la División, donde les resultaba más sencillo hablar de ellos mismos. Olivia adoraba preguntar acerca de las cosas en el otro Universo, del café, el clima; tenía una curiosa fijación con los arcoíris, y Lee hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder mostrarle uno, al menos una sola vez.

Era en esos momentos, cuando ella hablaba con más soltura, y ninguna sombra velaba sus ojos, que se sentía realmente él. Lincoln Lee, no _el otro_ , el hombre en el espejo que contemplaba cada mañana.

Tal vez esos periodos de tiempo empezaran siendo muy cortos, momentos en los que Olivia conseguía dejar de pensar en lo que no estaba más para contemplar con interés a la persona que tenía al frente. Luego, esos minutos se alargaron hasta que se volvieron horas, pero solo Lee reparaba en el cambio; luego, en la soledad de su apartamento, cuando veía por última vez su reflejo antes de ir a dormir, se permitía una sonrisa esperanzada.

Tal vez en realidad no necesitara mucho tiempo más.

 La primera vez que recibió una herida, apenas un roce que no le provocó más que un rasguño y la pérdida de su camisa favorita, se ganó también sin merecerlo una bofetada y una amenaza de muerte si volvía a permitir que lo hirieran. Sabía el motivo por el que Olivia actuó de esa forma, pudo ver el terror en su mirada, ni asomo de un brillo bromista, solo espanto y malos recuerdos en sus labios temblorosos.

Hubiera querido abrazarla, decirle que él no iría a ninguna parte, pero no hubiera sido del todo cierto, porque no era algo que pudiera asegurar; lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle con la mirada que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada, que si estuviera en sus manos, él no la dejaría nunca.

Y Olivia, extrañamente, pareció entender.

Aunque fue ella quien le ayudó a encontrar su apartamento, quien se divirtió ayudándole a encontrar muebles y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, no era muy común que lo visitara. Se mantenía al margen, prefería llamar y decirle el lugar en donde debían encontrarse si es que el trabajo lo requería.

Le costó mucho convencerla de ir un día cualquiera con una excusa aún más corriente, una que no engañaría a nadie, y mucho menos a Olivia Dunham, de cualquier Universo; pero, para su sorpresa, aceptó.

Hablaron como nunca, le contó todo acerca de su vida, y ella hizo otro tanto. El tiempo, ese del que estaba siempre tan pendiente, pasó sin que lo notara, entre una risa y una broma, un recuerdo y una confesión.

No se atrevió siquiera a intentar besarla, aunque algo le dijo que ella no habría sido del todo contraria a la idea, pero creyó que ese no era el mejor momento, que aún había muchas cosas que debía procesar, de las que Olivia aún no era del todo consciente. Quería que estuviera completamente segura de que se encontraba frente a él, que los sentimientos que esperaba hubiera conseguido despertar, estuvieran del todo dirigidos a la persona correcta.

Aguardó, con paciencia, sin saber muy bien qué esperar, asustado y a la expectativa a partes iguales, dispuesto a dejar que fuera ella quien diera el siguiente movimiento.

Por supuesto que Olivia no lo defraudó.

Nunca podría decir con seguridad cómo pasó, qué hacía tan solo cinco minutos antes de encontrarse con ella en la entrada de ese restaurante pequeño en el que quedaron para compartir una cena apresurada. Solo sabía que apenas lo vio entre los peatones, abriéndose paso hasta él, al mirarla con atención, no logró atisbar ni asomo de esa duda que antes le torturaba; estaba allí para él, era a ese Lincoln Lee a quien esperaba encontrar y a quien le alegraba ver.

Su mano se encontró con la suya antes de dar el paso para entrar a la calidez del lugar, o quizá fue ella quien primero enlazó su brazo con naturalidad y lo  apresuró a ocupar la única mesa disponible, sin dejar de sonreír. Tal vez él mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas sobre el mantel, o, como con el tiempo prefirió pensar, fue una decisión de ambos.

En verdad no importaba cómo se dieron las cosas, cuánto tiempo debió esperar, o los momentos de duda. Lo único que tenía por seguro, lo que le hacía sonreír al verse en el espejo, era que se sentí dueño de su ser como nunca antes, que el futuro, difícil o no, le parecía más digno que nunca de ser enfrentado.

Su reflejo al lado de la mujer que había aprendido a amar, en el hogar que encontró sin esperarlo, se encargaba de recordárselo cada mañana.

 


End file.
